


That Damm Seafood!

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: he was always saying to them, don’t eat anything that looks suspicious or that you are unsure about and don’t, under no circumstances eat the seafood!And what did he go and do? He ate the stupid seafood…





	That Damm Seafood!

he groaned, his head hanging over the toilet, his brown hair getting in his eyes.

“you know, you shouldn’t have eaten the seafood,” John said, standing in the hotel’s bathroom doorway. “it always ends badly.”

His stomach flipped at the mention of the food that had caused this, “ugh… I kno-” he threw up again, _there seems to be no end…why did he eat that stupid seafood!_

“you know? your lucky the terrible twins ain’t here,” Virgil said, sitting next to him on the bathroom floor, “you’ll never hear the end of it.”

He groaned, _Virgil was right, he was always saying to them, don’t eat anything that looks suspicious or that you are unsure about and don’t, under no circumstances eat the seafood!_

_And what did he go and do? He ate the stupid seafood…_

“well, not exactly” John corrects Virgil “they’re going to find out about it, and then you’ll never hear the end of it.” 

he groans into the toilet, _wondering if he could say here for the rest of eternity…_

“John, you’re not helping,” Virgil said, shaking his head, while one of his hand rubbed his back. “Scott, you’re finished?”

_Was he? Maybe?_ He thought with a groan, moving away from the toilet a bit, his face pale. “i…yeah” he nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“Okay,” Virgil stood up, before reaching down to help him up “come on, up you get.”

the bathroom started spinning as he stood up, making him gasp and lean heavy on Virgil. 

“woah! easy!” Virgil yelped, arms coming up to catch him, John jumping in to help, steading him.

“you’re okay, Scott?” John asked, his eyes filled with worry “do you need to sit down?”

“no” he shook his head, _with didn’t do anything for his dizziness, but right now he was worrying his brothers, and he couldn’t have that!_ “i… I just need to lay down..for a little bit, i’ll..i’ll be fine.”

—-

_He was not fine…_ he thought with a groan as he slowly woke up in a bed that was not his own. _Why did he have to get food poisoning while on the mainland? on a business trip no less, just Why?!_

_He didn’t know if it was a miracle or a curse that Virgil and John were with him, on the one hand, having them here was such a comfort and he’ll be honest, he needs their help but at the same time he hated to worry his brothers and seeing him sick like this, sure as hell worries them and he hated that. _

He blinked his eyes open, feeling something cold and wet touch his forehead. John was dabbing a damp towel on his forehead, “hey Scooter, how’re you feeling?”

_he chose to ignore that question_ “what..what are you doing?”

“you have a low-grade fever,” John said, dipping the towel out into a bowl on the bedside table. “trying to bring it down.”

he nodded,_ that made sense… _

“Gordon and Alan found out-” he groaned, that was the last thing he needed right now “-don’t worry, Virgil spoke to them, and anyway, they’re more worried about you right now.”

_that was admittedly worse… he wasn’t that sick, his brothers didn’t need to worry about him, he was the big brother, he was the one that was supposed to worry about them not the other way around…_

“Scott, stop that” John frowned at him.

“what?” he asked, confused. _Stop what? What was he doing?_

“You got that face again, the one you always get when you’re feeling guilty..” John ringed the excess water out of the towel, “or feeling mad at yourself, so stop it, there no need to feel guilty scooter, you would do the same for us in a heartbeat.”

he sighed,_ that was true but… _“but I’m your big brother, it’s my job joh-”

“and we’re your little brothers” John rolled his eyes, “it is also our job to look after our idiot older brother-” 

“hey!”

“-who eats the seafood, when he really shouldn’t. we’re brothers, we’re family, we look after each other, it doesn’t matter who’s younger or older.”

He sighed, _John had a point, but he still didn’t like worrying his brothers! It was just in his nature, he couldn’t help it!_

He yawned, sleep calling him again. 

“go back to sleep, Scott,” John said softly, laying the towel on his forehead. 

He nodded, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
